


Mercy

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-10
Updated: 2011-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-16 20:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Denna reflects on her failure to train Richard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> For a Legendland challenge; write a fic inspired by a song title/lyric. This is inspired by 'Mercy' by Duffy.

Denna had broken many a man. Training was, when done properly, an art form, and Richard would be a masterpiece. To break the Seeker himself would be the ultimate expression of her skills.

Ultimately, she failed just when she thought she had won. Richard had not merely resisted her, but had used what she had taught him against her. He had broken her, in a way. He had overcome all of her efforts, and had forever marred her in Lord Rahl's eyes.

Her only comfort was that before he had turned on her, Denna had marked Richard, too. She was a part of him, just as he was a part of her. Furthermore, she would hunt him down. And she would show him as much mercy as he had shown her.

None.


End file.
